


Hamilchat:Hospital visit

by orphan_account



Series: Ham 'n kik [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heck man like where did this come from?





	

Freckledqueer: so who wants to play why is alex in the hospital today?

SewMe: oh my god is he okay??

WineMom: what happened?

Angle: what did he do?

Freckledqueer: your body doesn't exactly function right when you dont eat or sleep for about a day

Freckledqueer: we were walking and he just fell forward from a mixture of sleep deprivation and a lack of nutrients

SewMe: the man literally worked himself into the hospital

WineMom: what hospital, I'm coming over to woop his ass

Freckledqueer: it's fine I already put him on blast and so did the doc

SweetiePie: but he's okay right

Freckledqueer: yeah other than a broken nose, and bad migraine and a slap mark he's good

SweetiePie: are you good?

Freckledqueer: I cried, freaked out, thought he just up and died, but I am also good

Freckledqueer: there was a lot of crying let me be honest

PegMe: I'm sorry

Freckledqueer: like he was out for a long while and when he woke up i just started fucking sobbing, glad the fuck hole wasn't in a coma or somthing, and he was oh shit my bfs crying better weep too

WineMom: John what hospital seriously you two need someone in there for like moral support

Freckledqueer: kings hospital

TrueFrancophile: shit that sounds bad

SewMe: do you really care tho Thomas

TrueFrancophile: yeah I actually do, I know how terrifying it is before you black out

TrueFrancophile: he ain't gonna like it but I'm joining you at the hospital

Angle: I'm coming too

SewMe: how long have you been there?

Freckledqueer: like since 9 last night

SewMe: have you slept at all?

Freckledqueer: no was to busy thinking Alexander was dead

WineMom: I know your not gonna go back to the dorms so at least catch so Z's in a hospital chair or tell alex to scoot over and hop in bed with him

Freckledqueer: I can't sleep I'm still low-key running on panic

SewMe: you want me to come too?

Freckledqueer: no it's okay laf is already here doing his mom thing

NetflixandNyQuil: I should tell Thomas to leave you all alone

Freckledqueer: don't bother He's already here and alex is really shocked to say the least

PegMe: what an asswipe, like the poor dudes in the hospital and he just has to go over there and make shit worse

SewMe: yeah honestly

NetflixandNyQuil: you know, it may not seem like it but he actually thinks of most of you as his friends

PegMe: well it sure don't fucking seem like it

NetflixandNyQuil: that's just how he is, trust me, he's just as rude to me as his is to all of you

Freckledqueer: peggy chill out he's not yelling or rubbing it in his face he actually said he was worried

Freckledqueer: him and alex are talking like civilised people

Angle: I'll be there soon

PegMe: whatever

Freckledqueer: Peggy you need to calm it down okay? Like he's just here because he said he knows how shitty it is to be in the hospital and how you just want to be with your friends

Freckledqueer: laf is like dying over here he like can't mom enough

Freckledqueer: he's like fluffing all the pillows, offing to sneak In real food, fretting over how no doctors have checked in in the last second

SewMe: laf will worry himself to death one day because of you all

Freckledqueer: or into the hospital

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heck man like where did this come from?


End file.
